Long road to Happines
by AmineXloverXforever
Summary: After a terrible acident his family blames him. he is kicked out of his home and sent to the streets. Sasuke 15 years old is all alone but friendship and love comes when Sakura comes to his aid. These two outsides will find what they are searching for.
1. Chapter 1

A break

Alone in a dark stone hallway a boy of only 15 years of age leans against its brick sides. He could hear the light tapping of water dripping from the ceiling. The green lake water seeps down onto his head and slowly spreads to his backs pale skin. Above him lies a lake now shrouded in over grown weeds and plants of some sort. The tunnel he now travels in has long been forgotten and is only used by him and his friends. The boy finds his way out of the Lake Tunnel and heads south. When he exits the tunnel there is a plain grass field. It's covered in flowers blue, purple, pink, and red all covering the field. He stares at the red, blue, and purple flowers covering the grassy plain. He wasn't that interested in the flowers he was more interested in the times he spent here, but he knew he could never go back. Now they didn't want him back all they wanted was for him to leave. He could remember the children as the cried and the adults as they screamed and pushed him away.

"Shut up," he groaned to no one in particularly.

He can still hear there last words, see the terror in their eyes, and feel their warm crimson blood covering his fingers.

"Shut up," he mutters again.

Guilt and just plain terror for what he had done seizes by the stomach. One more dead face passes through his memories and he bolts. As fast as any teenage boy could go and soon to only a peaceful jog. The field was large and he knew sprinting for a while wouldn't get him anywhere close to something new. He stopped jogging and just walked slowly this time. He stared at the roses, the poppies and the lilies. They were all so beautiful wavering in the wind. The sun was high in the sky something Sasuke noticed the second he came out of the tunnel.

Finally after about an hour of walking he could see the next town over. It was small and it only had one gas station. He knew he couldn't buy anything form the store but he needed a place to rest. "Ding," the bell at the door rang out. The counter man glanced up briefly then turned away obviously not interested. The man at the counter was reading a magazine, bored from the lack of customers.

"You're not buying anything, right?" he said observing me closely.

"I can tell you got no money."

"Yeah isn't it obvious." Sasuke didn't feel like talking to him so he turned around to go when the counter guy said, "So you're like a smart ass huh?" Sasuke didn't answer but he did steal a pack of chips.

Sasuke walked down the towns' dusty gray road that went too far better places. Sasuke knew he could stay in the old forgotten town but he knew he had to get as far away from home as possible. "Or at least what used to be home,"


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear the loud thumping of a dog hitting its tail against a plastered wall. Sasuke was lying on the roof of an old abandoned tenant. Its' glass windows shattered from years of constant bother. The whole building smelt like old books and dust. There wasn't a single person in the building besides Sasuke, but he grew bored of the starless sky and the musty smell so he left. He knew he had to get to a city because that would mean buses and also if you wanted to be invisible you had to be a small person in a large place. It was a long and skinny road witch looked like it could only fit one car at a time and how it managed to fit both cars was beyond Sasuke. Every step he took brought him closer to the next town over at least that's what he told himself. He shuffled his feet so dust would rise up and fall. He didn't have any belongs his family didn't even let him pack his thing before shoving him out the front door. A care passed by him slowly and a man about 30 years old looked at him from the driver's seat. The car stooped and the man got out of the car. Sasuke stopped to see what the man do next.

"Tell me son what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" he had a thick slow country accent that melted into every word he said.

"Who's asking?" Sasuke asked as he started walking again.

"You heard me what you doing here out in da middle of nowhere?" the man started to raise his voice looking slightly agitated.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke didn't want to talk to the man anymore he just wanted to get to the next town.

"Well I care because you a boy all alone with nothing so much as a dime walking on a empty dirt path, that's why I care!"

Sasuke didn't turn around but he knew what the man was getting around to.

"Let me drive you to the next town, alrighty?"

"Sure,"

Sasuke was tired of walking a car would be a much better alternative. The man got in his car and waited for him.

"Hey kid my names Hank Williams, you,"

"Sasuke, just Sasuke,"

"Well, just Sasuke your just headed back around this way right?"

Sasuke nodded his head and looked out the window. There wasn't much to see there were the occasional trees but mostly there was just grass and dirt. The night was still completely dark witch meant there wouldn't be morning in a while. Hank turned on his radio it was playing a jazz station something Sasuke wasn't into but he didn't say anything.

"You know for a boy your age you don't talk much," he was humming to the music as he drove.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sasuke said sounding bored.

"Or maybe there is something worth talking about but you just don't want to say it," his voice sounded quizzical and humorous as if he knew something Sasuke didn't.

"What!" Sasuke turned to the man daring him to lecture him, he didn't. Hank smiled at him then turned back to the road all the while humming his jazz. The road seemed to go on forever winding through hills and little bumps and just when Sasuke was about to conclude that there was no end there at the end of a small hill were some black short building scattering the ground.

"There it is home sweet home, Old Pine Wood," he smiled not to Sasuke but to himself for the man truly loved his town. It was much larger then Sasuke expected defiantly bigger then where he came from.

"Ok kid this is where you get off but if you need anything talk to an old buddy of mine his names Jack," Hank turned to write down Jacks number but when he turned back around Sasuke had left.

"Hey where'd he go?" he asked mostly to himself. He looked around just checking if he was close but the kid had left and no so was Hank.

Sasuke was well away from Hank and know the only thing he had to do was find a place to stay. He was trying to find an abandoned building some place with a roof and four walls that's all he needed he could worry about food tomorrow. He walked on till he entered a more remote area. He found another tenant but this one was much larger and by the noise coming inside he knew he'd have company.

"Hey man what you doing," a boy who looked slightly older then Sasuke said from behind. Sasuke turned around narrowing his eyes as he looked at the 3 boy.

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke said in a cold hateful tone of voice.

"Oh so you think your so fly talking to me like that huh?" the boy in the middle Sasuke assumed was the leader puffed out his chest and got in Sasukes' face.

Sasuke smirked and said," I know I'm better then you, dumb ass"

The two boys behind their leader fly at him bringing him crashing to the ground. His head hit the ground making a cracking sound at it hit. All Sasuke saw were lights splattered across his field of vision. He could feel a throbbing pain on the back of his head. Then in one hard kick he could feel his ribs breaking. Sasuke tried to get up but his opponents were too strong and he could barely more with the sharp pains in his chest. "The name's TJ and these are my boys Big Mike and Sick Dog," he heard TJ scream in to his ear before blacking out. He couldn't really believe it was the end, being beat up by thugs in front of a tenant was not his idea of dying. He could tell he was alive by the pounding in his skull and how his whole body ached. Someone whispered in his ear he didn't know who but he didn't really care.

"The pain only means you alive,"

A girl who looked about Sasukes' age was staring down at him with light green eyes.

"Are you ok?" It felt like she was attending to his bandages to Sasuke.

"Er- yeah," he winced as he tried to sit up but the girl pushed him back down.

"You need to rest, got it!" her tone was very bossy but only cause she cared. The girl was very pretty with her shoulder length pink hair curved up and her light skin shinning from the light outside.

"Where are we?" his voice came out much weaker then he wanted but at least it came out.

"The tenant, now lie down and be quiet," she concentrated on his bandages until he was done and even after that she stayed with him. She didn't let him get up; she was very stubborn when it came to that.

"Where are you from?" she asked feeling guilty that he couldn't get up. He gave her an annoyed look and didn't answer.

"Come on tell me," she demanded but he didn't instead he tried getting up again.

"No you have to rest or you'll never get better," she said it with so much worry Sasuke questioned it.

"Who are you?" she was staring directly into his eyes as if the eyes could give it away.

"Who wants to know?" He asked with the same intense stare.

"Sakura and you are?"

"The names Sasuke," he said indignant.

She gave him a grand smile and scanned him over. "Well Sasuke I guess I'm the one whos going to show you around.


End file.
